Question: Add. $23 + 71.73=$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${2}$ ${3}$ $.$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $7$ $1$ $.$ ${7}$ ${3}$ Because ${23}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and two $0$ 's behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $2$ ${3}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $+$ $7$ ${1}$ $.$ ${7}$ $3$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $9$ $4$ $.$ $7$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({23} + {71}) + {0.73}\\\\ &=94 + {0.73}\\\\ &=94.73 \end{aligned}$ $23 + 71.73 = 94.73$